Mascotia: Drugs and Cats
Note this is just an idea I came up with nolan(pettamapossum), it's up to the admins to see if it's gonna be legit even though I'm pretty sure it isn't, anyways enjoy :) Note the title will be changed, I couldn't find anything better for the moment. Descritpion and Plot Mascotia: DaC has Drunk Lobster as the main character who enters a demented world ressembling to Mascotia but much more messed up. The land inhabited by mysterious and pretty dumb creatures known as the "Dements". They see everything that is normal as horrific nightmares but do not notice it. When they saw Mascotia, they tried to take form of mascots and changed their land to an exact copy of Mascotia, but it ended up as an unexpected result. Every dements looked like Mascots and other living and non living things on Mascotia but demented and terrifying. When Drunk Lobster drank too much vodka while being high on alkenyte and having a cactus shoved in his ear(does he even have an ear?), he passed out and was transported to what was before land of the Dements, now called "Dementscotia". While exploring around the nightmare he had entered, Drunk Lobster found a talking pipe with a face with the name of "Pipy"(pronounced Pie-pee). Pipy was apparently a Dement who had taken form of a pipe and could no longer walk. Drunk Lobster decided to take Pipy with him and try to find a way out to the madness he had entered. Pipy explained Drunk Lobster how things on Dementscotia worked, that a voice named "The URDMURND" was the creator of Dementscotia and the Dements. The URDMURND was supposedly be able to be heard from all over Dementscotia. Pipy said that since Drunk Lobster wasn't from here, he would see his surroundings in a different way depending if he's sober or drunk. If drunk, he would see the environment as a colorful but just plain weird land, but when sober, he would see it as a nightmaric land that could eventually get him killed. In order to leave Dementscotia, Drunk Lobster would have to be drunk as crap in order to stay alive. MORE INFO COMING SOON. Characters Drunk Lobster ~The only playable character. He has to remain drunk and high at all time if he doesn't want to be stuck in a horrific land that would make him panic at all times. Sounds easy? I heard there isn't that much of alcohol on Dementscotia. Pipy ~Drunk Lobster's companion who is very annoying and has a very high pitched voice. The URDMURND ~A helpful voice that can be heard sometimes, his/her voice isn't sexy at all and almost sounds like a demon. The identity behind the URDMURND is a very loved and messed up character in this community. MORE TO COME Regions *Central Dementscotia *Spurrnd *Spurrkurrbrurrk *Murrn *Hurrtzurrn Clurrfs *Burrnthiurrn *Urrstuurriurr *Purrlurrgiurr *Urrkurrngurr *Prurrsmiurr *Turrmplurrght *The abyssal mouth MORE TO COME(MAYBE) Enemies COMING SOON Gallery Pipy.png|Pipy awesome as he always is Category:Jibrig Category:Series